Mysticon Abilities
Mysticon Abilities '(also called "'Mysticon Powers" 'or "'Mysticon Magic")' '''are an array of mystical, magical and psychic/extrasensory abilities that each Mysticon posses, in addition to their different magical weapon. Only the unique ability of Mysticon Dragon Mage and Mysticon Striker have been used more than once. Those belonging to Mysticon Ranger and Mysticon Knight remain to be seen':' * Telekinesis * Pixie Blast Used in the Show Telekinesis * The Coronation (first time) * Eye for an Eye * The Dome (by Proxima) * Gems of the Past * The Prophecy Unleashed * Three Mysticons and a Baby * The Lost Scepter * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night (final use) Pixie Blast * The Mysticon Kid (first use) * An Eye for an Eye * Heart of Gold * Lost and Found * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Clash of the Tridents * Quest of the Vexed * Mutiny Most Fowl * The Mask * Save the Date! * The Lost Scepter * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night (final use) Trivia * According to Tazma, all of them would develop more and tremendously increase one hundredfold, once the Codex was assembled into one larger spellbook. They would also be further developed and allow access to other inherent powers that are far much stronger and much more effective. The same goes for their mystical weaponry. * During a malefic eclipse, they are all greatly reduced and almost inaccessible to all four Mysticons, as are their weapons as well as their mystical animal bracers. * As with the four/five Lyoko Warriors of the French animated show ''Code LYOKO ''and ''Code LYOKO: Evolution, ''they constantly utilize their weapons rather than their individual superpowers. * Throughout the show, the words '"powers"' and '"magic"' are frequently heard, even though only two of which have ever been used. About Mysticon Abilities/Magic Season One * "These suits come with magic powers." * "Lovin' these powers!" * "I am assigning you a Solon who will help you master your powers." * Once all four pieces of the Codex have been combined, your powers will increase one hundredfold." * "Were you using your powers to decorate your ''room?" * "Your powers are meant to protect the realm." * "For the love of Gygax! She's misusing her powers again." * "Not only did you misuse your powers to humiliate your stepbrother, but now a biker troll named Kymraw has taken him." * "We have a lot of power. Not to mention all the spells in the Codex. And we can't abuse it." * "I won't use my powers to settle scores." * "Relax. I told her I wouldn't use my ''powers." * "Now to add a little Mysticon magic." * "Can they drain our powers?" * "If even one Gumlump touches her, its bye-bye powers." * "The Puddn's ate my magic, too." * "We don't have any magic to lure them in." * "I know you don't trust us, but Necrafa is collecting gems that use our powers against us and-" * "One more gem and the Mysticons will be powerless to stop me." * "Your powers are useless against me." Season Two * "Take her down with your powers, yo!" * "Yeah! Get outta here or I'll take you down with my powers, yo!" * "I got sent back to a time before we had magic powers." * "And to their horror, our heroes discovered they were powerless." * "It's magic hour! Without magic." * "Um, how are we gonna get past him without our powers?" * "How are supposed to stop that thing without our powers?" * "Once the eclipse reaches its peak, the energy of the dark star will reflect through the gem and drain your powers. ''Permanently." * "Say bye to your powers, Mysticons!!" About Mysticon Powers in Printed Media Chapter Books * "My magic. It's gone." * "They took my magic. But I never got it back." * "You think I didn't come here looking for my magic!!?" * "You didn't tell me you had magic." * "First of all, you didn't tell me how to get my magic back." * "It's not that kind of magic." * "I have no idea how we'd do this without you, powers or no powers." * "I think I can give you back your magic." * "How do you still have your powers!!? How!!?" Comics * " Category:Magical Powers